Mike, Welcome to Your New Life! (On Hiatus)
by AlliesWritingFanFiction
Summary: Mike Schmidt is a troubled teen who is left alone after an accident took his parents away. And he thought that residing at the 'New Standing College For All' could be worse. But he will need to think again as he made various friends that cared about him, along with some that had interest in him. (Contains MaleOC/Mike/FemaleOC) (Possible Harem in the future) (On Hiatus)
1. Log 0: Prologue

It was a normal day, no, rather it was a new day at school, I mean, college, as many furry and humans walked with their bags and backpack, saying goodbye to their parents, as they would stay at the college for a long time.

However, for a newcomer, Mike Schmidt, he was very sad, because it seems that he would be the only one that came with a bus, since his parents doesn't have the time to talk to him.

Why? Well, to put it in an easy way, they're dead. In an accident that left Mike very scarred.

As he dropped off with his two duffel bags and a backpack, he was greeted by the college principal, in which, he can tell, was a human wearing a grey suit.

The principal seemed to be an old man, notified by his grey hair and beard, along with a pair of spectacles.

He walked towards Mike, who backed away in nervousness.

"Ah, Micheal Schmidt. You are finally here, I'm Edward Rowan. You can call me Mr. Rowan or just call me Edward, you know? Because you are seemingly the only orphan who had been sent here. And don't get to nervous here, please."

Mike regained his composure and nodded. "Nice to meet you. You can call me Mike, by the way."

Edward nodded in approval.

"Well, why don't we go to dorm section? There could be many rooms that could fit only one person. How would you feel?" Edward asked.

Mike, however, was not paying attention. Edward got his attention by snapping his fingers.

"Huh? What?"

Edward sighed.

"You know, many students who resided here doesn't really like paying attention. That's why some of them always fail at test."

Mike just stared at the principal.

Edward chuckled.

"Let's just go, shall we?"

Soon, they walked into the college. Mike was not expecting many students, furry and human, to be learning here.

He saw some of them talking at the lockers, keeping stuff inside them, and so much more. He also noticed there were many species of furry that resided here.

Some of the furry were even talking to some humans, who showed interest in their biology, despite being different from them.

However, one furry that caught Mike's attention, was a male brown wolf, wearing a white shirt and a pair of sweatpants, and seemed to be a little higher then Mike himself. The wolf was talking to his group of other furry Mike thought.

Mike nudged Edward.

"Who's that?"

Edward looked at where Mike was looking and he smiled.

"That's Trent Folwen. He's this school favorite furry sports jockey. He has a brother. And it's good you asked, because I was already thinking about making him your "teacher", would you call it that?"

Mike just stared at Edward.

"Yeah, sorry about that. For newcomer from a far city, we usually give them a trainer to make the newcomers feel welcomed and connected to them and this place as well. We call these trainers, "teacher". It's better that way, you know?"

They then just walked without saying anything, just flashed some smiles to the ones that had long resided here.

After a few more minutes of walking, they stopped in front of a dorm.

"Here is your room. This one has a king-sized bed for two, but since you're special, you get this for yourself, unless you want someone to be your roommate."

Mike just shook his head. "I'm good being alone. Thanks for the room, though."

Edward nodded and patted Mike on the back.

Soon, he left Mike alone in front of the dorm.

"Well, time to jump start a whole new life after what happened a few years back."

Mike went into the dorm and closed the door, starting what might be a good year for him.

End of Mike's Log 0


	2. Log 1: Life

It's 5 P.M.

A few hours ago it was announced that the new students were given a week off the school to manage themselves to the college's environment.

Mike, being a lone guy he is, doesn't really know what to do. He'd been spending his days watching the telly and checking his phone once in awhile, to make sure he's at least knowing the outside world.

Mike's been watching cartoon, because, hey, he was still traumatized by the incident.

Then, there were knocks on his door.

Mike had been very wary about strangers coming to his place, but shrugged that thought off as he remembered he's still in the college area.

Curious, he went to open the door.

To his surprise, it was a familiar face that Mike saw earlier when he arrived.

"Hey, Mike Schmidt, right? I'm Trent Folwen. You saw me earlier. Mister Rowan told me that there's a new student, that is you, that needs help to suit yourself to this place."

Mike, not knowing what to think, just nodded in confirmation.

"Good! Let's go outside. There's some people I want you to meet."

Mike then bit his lip.

"Yeah, uh, hi. Sorry, Trent, I would love to, but I-I-I...You know what? I could really use some friends right now. Sure, why not?"

Trent grinned his teeth.

"But could you spare me a few minutes? I need to prepare myself first. Mister Rowan did tell you about my social problem, right?"

Trent nodded.

"That's why I have a couple of friends that you could meet, and you know, some of them are still alone. If you know what I mean, Mike."

Mike just stood there, not even thinking about what Trent just said, and then he closed the door.

He took a deep breath, and let it go.

"Okay, just a few people, not so bad, right? Rule number 4, 'Don't be too stupid', and rule number 6, 'Don't be too nervous'. Just remember the 20 rules when living your world."

He then took a few deep breaths again.

"Okay, now I'm ready."

He opened the door again, and locked it as he stepped out.

"Let's go, shall we, Trent?"

Trent nodded in approval.

Soon, they found themselves at the hallway of the school area.

Wanting to break the silence, Trent asked Mike some questions.

"So, Mike, I heard that your parents died while you were still a kid. How old were you when the incident happened?"

Mike just gave him a cold stare.

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry for asking that. It's okay, you don't have to-"

Mike raised a hand.

"Don't worry about that. I lost them while I was 11 years old. For some reason, I knew how to survive this big urban jungle. And after a few years, I decided to educate myself again. I need to discipline myself to blend in with people again."

Trent was speechless.

"Wait, so you actually survived 7 years in the city? No one took care of you?"

Mike just stared at the hallway in front of him.

"Not really. When I was 15, a female furry, maybe a wolf, took care of me when I 'accidentally' stole a food from her house. She was very nice. However, one day, she made me hide under the bed because some men in black ransacked her house, apparently looking for some one. I have no idea what actually happened. The consequences? She died. My caretaker died."

Trent almost shed a tear hearing that story. But he noticed something odd.

"Mike? Why are you always doing cold stare at others? Even when telling a tragic story?"

Mike sighed.

"It's in my blood. My family always have trust issues, even among ourselves. Also, about my family, I'll tell the story later on."

As soon as Mike finished his story, they found themselves at the college front yard.

"So, where are your friends, then?"

Trent remembered about that issue.

"Ah, yes. They're waiting at a nearby supermarket. It's the greatest shopping complex in this city. The complex is called, "The Great Standing Complex"."

Mike just smirked.

"Then what are we waiting for? Come on!"

End of Mike's Log 1


	3. Log 2: Introduction

While we wait for Mike and Trent to arrive at the complex, let's have a look at their friends over there.

"Why do you think we should befriend whoever Trent just met? Didn't we already talked about this?" Said a feminine white cat to her group, which consists of a black bear, beige bunny, a chick, and a two foxes, a male and a female.

All of them were standing outside of the complex, waiting for Trent.

The feminine black bear decided to response to the cat.

"Don't worry about it, Whitney. I'll be making the decision whether the new guy could stay. After all, I'm the friend of the principals daughter, which is her."

She pointed to the feminine beige bunny.

The bunny sighed in irritation.

"Kald, could you stop involving me in all of your problems? Even Chyll wouldn't do that to me, right?" She asked Chyll, the chick.

Chyll nodded. She threw an arm around the bunny, hugging her.

"That's right. Bailey and I would never use each other."

Chyll then pecked a quick kiss on Bailey's cheek, causing her to blush brightly.

The male fox snickered.

"It's ridiculous, you know? Me and my sister here were supposed to be with our group, but for some reason, you dragged us here, just to make us see lesbians around here?"

Kald sighed.

"Foxy, you know you could have just walked out of our group with Vex, right? Why haven't you?"

Foxy and her sister, Vex, looked at each other, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Well, that was interesting. I mean, we only had Trent as the only male, and he's gay. Let's hope he doesn't kiss the new guy while we're here. Or my name isn't Black Kald."

Bailey snorted.

"Why shouldn't it be Black 'Dalek' Sec, instead? I mean, you love that science fiction show."

Kald smiled. She went to Bailey and looked intently into her brown eyes from her green ones. She looked around, making sure no one sees them.

She then roughly thrusted her lips onto Bailey's, locking them in a fiery kiss filled with passion.

Chyll couldn't help but to get her face red to the point of where she almost nosebleed from the scene.

"Okay? Trent, you never told me that would happen in your group." A voice suddenly came from behind the group.

They turned around and saw the teen wolf along with a human teen beside him.

Trent was the only one that blushed looking at the scene that unfold before him. He felt weird seeing that Mike doesn't even blush when that kiss happened.

Kald then slowly pulled away from the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva from her mouth.

She then turned to Bailey again, looking her in the eyes.

"Next time, it's Kelly, okay? Kald is just a nickname to look cool." She gave a final kiss on Bailey's nose.

Whitney then stepped in front of the group, facing Trent and Mike.

"So, Trent, you're going to introduce him or what?"

Trent was going to introduce him, but Mike intervened.

"Hey, gals. My name is Mike Schmidt. It's nice to meet you."

End of Mike's Log 2


	4. Log 3: Preference

Whitney stared at the new student slash civilian of the college.

No one spoke a word for a few minutes.

Well, at least, until Whitney spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Wait, Schmidt, you say?"

Mike looked around and nodded. "Yes, I told you, the name's Mike Schmidt. I'm the only child of the-" Whitney cut him off.

"The deceased family of Schmidt, right. I heard about the news. I'd no idea their only child would be residing at the college. Must be hard."

Mike shrugged, looking around at the almost empty lot in front of the complex.

"Sure, why not? I'm the last of the Schmidt. I need to continue my legacy."

Trent furrowed a brow.

"What legacy? Did your family do some business a while back?"

Mike shook his head. "No."

"More like continuing our generations for the future. Every family does that, right? If not, then who will continue them?"

Mike looked around, again, this time taking in the scenery at the lot.

"Does this place always crowded at night? Because there seems to be a lot of people for a complex like this."

Trent shrugged. "It's always had been this way. People like coming here because of a famous restaurant, La Cafe Space."

Mike chuckled.

"What kind of people would name it that? It doesn't even sounds good. What's in the menu? Let me guess. Space cow steak. From where? Space, of course!"

Everyone laughed at Mike's joke.

Mike's laugh was muffled when two soft chest cushions pressed against his face.

The chest belonged to Kelly, who was still laughing and ended up hugging the new guy out of control.

"Hahaha, you're so funny, Mikey. I can call you Mikey, right?"

Mike struggled to free himself from the abominable bust-woman, and he succeeded!

"Sure, sure, call me whatever you like. I don't mind at all."

Trent looked at Mike's face, and he noticed something was not being in place about him.

He didn't blush. Even when the two "cushions" got to his face, he wasn't even flattering about it.

Trent thought about it and could only come to one conclusion that came to his mind.

" _Is he gay?"_ Trent thought of the only possibility.

Then again, he remembered earlier, when he and Mike was walking through the corridor of the college.

He didn't stutter or felt flattered.

 _"Then, is he bi? That's the only thing that came to my mind."_

"Yes, I am."

Trent looked towards the voice, and was surprised to Mike's face a few inches in front of him.

"I figured you were trying to figure out my preference and the truth is, I'm okay with everyone. And because of that I'll just presume that you're gay. Am I right?"

"Uhhh..." Trent couldn't form any words to say to him.

Yes, he's gay. And yes, he likes almost every male in the college. I said almost. And yes, he's trying to get a date with Mike.

...Probably not that last part, but hey, Trent's gay, so why should I care?

...Because I created him. Right. But I still don't care.

End of Mike's Log 3


	5. On hiatus

**As the title and summary says, this story and probably some other ones that I had published will be on hiatus until further notice.**

 **The reason is I'm having too many writer's blocks, one involving my education, one involving my slow ass computer, and one involving my house.**

 **Okay, I'm not going to elaborate on these writer's blocks, but I will say that these stories that I published are just too much to be continued, so I'm putting them on hiatus on one more reason;**

 **I have too many stories...yeah.**

 **So, three is the minimum numbers and six is the maximum numbers of stories that I will put on hiatus.**

 **You noticed I had way too many FNAF fic, and probably one for Doctor Who and HDN series.**

 **I had to put like, almost all FNAF fics that I created on hiatus just so I can put my mind onto fics involving anime like, OPM, AoT, RWBY, MHA and probably more HDN series if I ever feel like it. And probably some animes that I don't even watch.**

 **Some non anime fics could be more DW, some more FNAF, maybe Sherlock, or some crossovers, too.**

 **Or maybe you can wait for my 18plus fic, in which I think, most of you think I should do it.**

 **So, I think that wraps it, then.**

 **Please be patient until further notice.**


End file.
